Artemis Olympian of the Moon
Artemis the virgin Olympian goddess of the hunt, the half Moon, chastity, wild animals, and the wilderness. She and her twin brother Apollo are known as the "Twin Archers." Artemis' handmaidens are known as the Huntress of Artemis, a group of beautiful young females that have turned their back from the company of men and have pledged themselves to the goddess. Artemis was born over half a eon ago on the ancient island of Delos in the Aegean Sea to the Olympian king of Gods Zeus and the day-goddess Leto, daughter of the Titan moon gods, Coeus and Phoebe. When Hera Queen of the gods and wife of Zeus, discovered the truth about Leto's pregnancy, she was consumed by great anger and jealousy over Zeus's infidelity. Hera drove Leto from Olympus, forcing the goddess to retreat to Earth in search of a place to give birth. To confound Leto's dilemma, Hera forbade the Earthly kingdoms at that time from welcoming Leto and sent the monstrous serpent Python to pursue her but Leto eventually evaded him. Leto sought shelter on the isle of Delos, in the center of the Aegean sea, and thereupon gave birth to the divine twins Apollo and Artemis. Apollo was actually given the name Phoebus Apollo in honor of his grandmother, Leto's mother, Phoebe. Artemis and Apollo lived on Delos for several years until they reached adolescence and during their childhood became the closest of friends. Eventually, the twins were summoned by their father Zeus to Olympus to join their fellow immortals. At some point, Artemis developed an interest in hunting and of animals that resided in forests and wild areas. Thus, she became the patron goddess of wild creatures and of hunters who hunted as a means of survival and not merely for sport. She became a major deity for the Taurian tribes. In ancient times, Artemis's favorite pastime was to roam mountain forests and uncultivated lands hunting for lions, panthers, hinds and stags with her band of female followers which included both mortals and other minor goddesses. Sometimes, in contrast, she helped protect and saw to the care, safety and propagation of the very creatures she hunted. Artemis was renowned for traveling with her bow and arrows that were made by her half-brother, the smith-god Hephaestus and his assistants, the giant beings called the Cyclopes. Artemis, like some of her Olympian brethren, had encounters with Earth mortals. While out hunting, the human Actaeon accidentally stumbled upon Artemis and her goddesses, who were bathing in a secluded pool. Enraged upon discovering Actaeon observing her, Artemis transformed him into a stag and then set his own hunting dogs upon him who proceeded to both chase and kill him as they thought their master was just another stag. Another incident involved Orion, a great hunter, whom Artemis had fallen in love with. Artemis had vowed long ago to remain a chaste goddess and demanded the same of her followers, although there were several accounts of her followers forsaking this. She nearly put aside her vow when encountering Orion and even pondered marrying him. However, her twin brother Apollo was repulsed by the fact that Orion was only a mere mortal and deemed him unworthy of being the lover of a goddess, especially to his own sister and he contrived a plot which resulted in Artemis accidentally killing Orion while out hunting. To this day Artemis bears a bit of resentment towards Apollo for his act of duplicity. The Greek high king of Mycenae, Agamemnon also angered Artemis when he killed a stag in her sacred grove and claimed to be a better hunter than she. She punished him by seeing to it that his ships were unable to set sail when mounting an expedition against the city of Troy. With no winds to sail his ships Agamemnon was told by the prophet Calchas that the only way Artemis would bring back the winds was for him to sacrifice his daughter Iphigenia. When Agamemnon intended to sacrifice Iphigenia, Artemis exchanged a deer in her place, taking Iphigenia to the land of the Tauri to become her priestess. Artemis' and Apollo' friendship still blossomed as seen when they put to death the children of Niobe, a queen of Thebes. This was to avenge an insult visited upon their mother Leto by Niobe. Being a mere mortal only, Niobe boasted to Leto that she had borne more children and thus must be superior to the goddess herself. The outraged Apollo informed his sister of this and the twin gods hunted Niobe's children down and shot them with their bows and arrows; Apollo slew the sons and Artemis the daughters. Artemis' anger could also be visited upon her own kind. This was observed when one of her followers, the goddess-nymph, Callisto, was seduced by Zeus through trickery, appearing to her in the form of Artemis herself. The young goddess was duped and later gave birth to Arcas, the ancestor and a king of the Arcadians. Artemis, however, was far from lenient or understanding when Callisto's pregnancy was one day revealed and she rejected Callisto causing the goddess to flee from her presence. Powers/Abilities: Artemis possesses the conventional attributes of an Olympian goddess: Superhuman Strength: Like all Olympians, Artemis is super humanly strong and is capable of lifting about 45 tons. Artemis is somewhat stronger than the average Olympian female, who can lift about 25 tons. Superhuman Speed: Artemis is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even most other olympians. Superhuman Stamina: Artemis' muscles produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of human beings. Artemis is capable of exerting herself at peak capacity for about 5 days before fatigue begins to impair her. Super humanly Dense Tissue: The skin, muscle, and bone tissues of Artemis' body, like the bodies of all Olympians, is about 3 times as dense as the same tissue in a human being. This contributes, somewhat, to Artemis' superhuman strength and weight. Superhuman Durability: Artemis' body is much more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. She is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Olympians, Artemis is capable of healing herself with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency if injured. She is, however, unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Immortality: Like all Olympians, Artemis is immune to the degenerative effects of aging. She has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. Energy Manipulation: Artemis is capable of manipulating great amounts of lunar energy for a number of purposes. She is able to generate energy from her body in order to heal the injuries of other beings. She is also capable of channeling these energies into creating plagues. Artemis is also capable of teleporting herself across great distances, even across dimensional spaces. Shape-Shifting: Artemis is capable of changing her shape, the exact limits of these powers is unknown. She is capable of altering her appearance to look like other humanoid beings. However, she typically prefers to change into the form of animals. Abilities As the 2nd oldest daughter of Zeus, Artemis is an extremely powerful goddess. * Prowess in Battle: Artemis is shown to be very formidable in battle, due to her amazing agility and expertise with fighting with a bow and arrow, as well as her long hunting knives. Artemis is shown to be able to hold her own against very strong opponents, even the Titan General Atlas Due to her skill in battle, she was trusted by Zeus to kill any powerful monsters * Archery: As the goddess of archery, Artemis is a very powerful archer. She also excels in other target-shooting-based activities. Her arrows strike anyone, no matter how far they are. Her skills are only rivaled by her brother Apollo, and the giant Orion. * Enhanced Hunting: As the goddess of the hunt, Artemis has the same advanced hunting powers her Huntress have, but extremely increased. ** She has the ability to control animals associated with hunting, such as wolves and hawks. ** She has enhanced speed, aim, and precision, since she was able to split the Manticore's spikes in-midair. ** She has a dynamic camouflage ability. ** She can replenish the animals she kills. ** She can transform ordinary things into things associated with hunting. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, she transforms Actaeon into a stag. ** She can help heroes more directly since wild animals and monsters are in her domain. * Photokinesis: As a goddess of the moon, she has absolute control over moonlight. ** She can shoot shafts of moonlight. ** She can see clearly in the dark. ** Night Omnipresence * Wilderness: As the goddess of the wilderness, she has absolute control over the plants and animals in her domain. ** She can turn into any animal. ** As the goddess of animals, she has divine authority over them. ** She can communicate with animals. ** Animal Empathy ** Zoolingualism ** Zoopathy ** Wildlife Control ** Animal Whispering ** Animal mind-control ** Give animals the unusual ability of human speech ** Heal injured animals ** Create sentient animals from inanimate objects *** Beast Lordship **** Animal Manipulation **** Animal Empathy *** Disease Manipulation *** Enhanced Archery *** Enhanced Marksmanship *** Enhanced Tracking *** Forest Manipulation *** Lunar Manipulation **** Lunar Empowerment *** Predator Instinct **** Stealth Tactics **** Hunting Intuition * Chlorokinesis: As the goddess of the wilderness, she has absolute control over the plants in her domain, though she isn't quite as powerful in this regard as her aunt Demeter. Artemis has unlimited control and power over any forest and its surroundings controlling every aspect from its trees to the wind and its bugs and so on. * Creating Constellations: Artemis can transform people into constellations once they have passed, such as Zoë Nightshade and Orion. Artemis possesses the typical powers of an Olympian, including superhuman strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, and virtual immortality. Artemis is also psychically bonded with the moon and can use its mystical energy with her own and manipulate this energy for a number of purposes like teleportation, project energy to heal or harm other beings, and shape shifting (she once turned into a deer to lure the Wasp into a trap. Artemis is also a master archer and a superb huntress.